The Kishin's Daughter, The Shinigami, The Star?
by AwesomePuppyPuppet
Summary: This is the story of 3 one of a kind teens that attend the DWMA, and the strange adventures they go on.
1. Character Information!

**Hello! I only just found out about Soul Eater (kinda sad right)! Sooo, yeah. My friends also watch it so we wanted to make this fanfiction together! Yes, I said "together." This chapter is just information on our oc's (own character) so you don't get totally lost. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

* * *

Name: Katie

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Meister or Weapon?: Meister

Weapon(s): GrayStar (Scythe, Chainsaw, & pistol) Miko (Same as GrayStar)

Relationships: Lord Death (father), Death the Kid (Lil' bro :)), Soul Eater (boyfriend)

Personality: She is your average lazy, yet talented two star meister. She doesn't care much for symmetry, unlike her little brother. Although she still tries to keep things symmetrical for kid :).

Likes: Soul, sleeping, TV, eating kishin souls, etc.

Dislikes: Maka, her alarm clock, getting up from bed, GrayStar eating her breakfeast...

Appearance: She has golden eyes with short straight black hair. She also has three white stripes that go across the left side of her head. She wears a Lord Death necklace along  
with a symmetrical black vest and skirt.

* * *

Name: Miko

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Meister or Weapon?: Weapon

Weapon Type?: Scythe, Chainsaw, & pistol

Relationships: Arachne (mother), Asura (father), Medusa (anut), Crona (cousin)

Personality: She is a cheery girl with a happy and bubbly attitude! She is a two star weapon. She will make you smile at times, she will annoy you at times... but she's a good person. Miko makes the best bacon pancakes!

Likes: Fighting, Cats, Hiro... Miko: HEY!

Dislikes: Eating kishin souls

Appearance: Miko has long brown hair with a eypatch thing that looks like gauze covering her right eye. The uncovered eye is light green color. She also wears a mid-drift,  
short sleve shirt that goes up to the top of her neck.

* * *

Name: GrayStar (YES! GRAY IS SPELLED WITH AN A IN HER NAME!)

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Meister or Weapon?: Weapon

Weapon Type?: Scythe, Chainsaw, & pistol

Relationships: BlackStar (lil' bro)

Personality: This teenager has an ego almost as big as her brother's, BlackStar. But she's calm and collected about it. She works out a lot and can handle pretty much any fight without her meister. She can shoot out her wavelengths, just like BlackStar. They have lots in common.

Likes: Kid, Eating kishin souls, Pizza, Herself, Training

Dislikes: Maka, Buying Katie new alarm clocks, Clowns, Ducks

Appearance: GrayStar has short, messy dark blue hair and emerald eyes. Much to her dismay, she wears thick black glasses. Around her neck, she has a grey circle scarf. her shirt is a red mid-drift tank top and she has jean shorts. Last but not least, she has a star tatoo on her left arm.

* * *

**APP: YAY I FINISHED IT!**

**Soul: Shut up, Jane!**

**APP: NO YOU REVEALED MY NAME!**

**Soul: at least it's not your full name!**

**APP: SO!**


	2. Enter! Katie, Miko, and GrayStar?

**Maka: Whacha doing AwesomePuppyPuppet**

**APP: Writing a fanfiction**

**Maka: Did you do the Disclaimer yet?**

**APP: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

**Chapter 1: Enter! Katie, Miko, and GrayStar?**

* * *

**3rd person P.O.V**

* * *

_DOMO DOMO DOMO DOMO..._

_No! It's a Monday! I got to go to school again._ Katie thinks and flips over in her bed, covering her head with a pillow. She's not really a morning person. Katie's domo alarm clock keeps ringing, irritating Katie even more with every second. opening her eyes she lazily sits up in her bed and glares at the digital clock.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! REAPER CHOP!" with one swift movement Katie cuts her clock in half and falls back down in her warm bed. Her weapon, GrayStar heard Katie's yelling downstairs. With a sigh, GrayStar dragged her feet up the stairs.

"Did she break another one?" GrayStar mumbled quietly to herself. Gray suffered the most, for she was the one buying all of Katie's stuff, even though Katie's the rich one. The door to the meister's room had a paper nailed to it, reading "Katie." GrayStar flung the door open, locking her eyes on the broken clock.

"Katie..." GrayStar demanded, clearly annoyed. She had to do this routine every morning now. Katie ignored her and hugged her pillow.

"KATIE! GET YOUR REAPER ASS OUT OF BED!" GrayStar grabbed Katie's ankle and pulled her out of bed. Katie yelped and grabbed her bed post.

"NO! I don't wanna!" Katie whined like a little 3 year old. Gray got a mischievous smile. Time to spice things up. GrayStar dropped her meister's foot and smiled.

"OK," Gray says causing Katie to smile "More breakfast! A big star like me has to eat!"

GrayStar chuckles and leaves the room, leaving Katie to chant her name. After a few minutes, Katie is all ready to go. Even though she is a little shooken up. Katie ran down the stairs and to the dining room almost tripping over her own feet. She had to eat! When she reached her destination, she found her other weapon Miko, plating her famous bacon pancakes. Gray was already eating her breakfast.

"Here!" Miko smiles and hands Katie the plate. Miko is a morning person. Katie is eating like a total pig for some reason. Gray sighs and pushes her glasses up on her face.

When Katie finished eating, ( which didn't take her very long) she turned to Miko and said, "Gray said she would have eaten my breakfeast if I didn't get up!"

"Seriously?" Gray snaps. "Whatever."

GrayStar's P.O.V.

Katie dives onto the couch, and tries to fall asleep again. We actually wake up early so we could watch T.V. before school. Stupid right? But today, there's no point because, none of the channels seem to be good. Katie rambles on about her being bored. Miko and me end up drawing like we always do. And Katie... well, I bet you could guess... have fun.

"We have to go!" Miko tells me. We just decided to drag Katie to school, since all she did in Professer Steins class was sleeping anyways.

*TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY EXCALIBUR ~FOOL!*

Me and Miko walked in the class, and looked to Stein's desk. He wasn't there obviously, but he had already prepared the dissection for the day. Then I look to Miko's disgusted face. It was kinda gross. It was a bird with the feathers shaved... or plucked off at the stomach, and strapped down to the table. Shaking our heads we ambled to our seats.

Soul has saved a seat for Katie as he always does. It was amusing to see his expression as me and Miko dragged his girlfriend to him.

"She's not dead..." I say setting her next to him. He still looks pretty confused. I laugh and sit myself next to Kid. Usually I would sit next to BlackStar or Miko, but today My ego is a little bit bigger. I pull out my sketch book

"Hey" I smile.

"Hello..." the asymmetrical boy responds.

I giggle and start to draw somthing. I hope I don't get interupted!

Professer Stein comes rolling in the class on his chair "Hey Class. We were going to dissect something, but I found out you have to take a test."

So much for that idea. Stein passes out the test and I get to work on it. These questions aren't all that hard... In fact, they're quite easy. That's what makes this boring.

"YAHOO! I GOT THE ANSWER TO NUMBER 7!" my idiot brother, BlackStar screams. That little...! I throw a shuriken at him. No... I 'm not even kidding.

"Sis?!" It hits him square in the head. Blood streams down his face. Almost immediatly after that, I hear my name on the intercom.

"CAN I HAVE KATIE, MIKO, AND GRAYSTAR COME TO THE DEATH ROOM?"

We all look at eachother with confused expressions. Finally Katie woke up. We all go to the Death Room.

"Dad?" Katie said, "you wanted to see us?"

Lord Death turned around and greeted us with his cheery voice, "Wazzup, wazzup, wazzup!"

"Hey," I mumbled.

"Hellooooooooooooo!" Miko replied.

"Hi," Katie smiled.

"Let's see... you all have detention... Gray, you threw a Ninja Star at your brother, Katie you stabbed Maka with a pencil, and Miko... well, you know why..." Lord Death told all three of us. Miko blushed. What did she do?!

"Hey! how did you know I threw the shuriken at BlackStar?!" I yelled.

"I was spying on you with my mirror!" UMMM. okay?

"How could you asign detention to your own daugter?! The other two are fair game though!" Katie protested.

Me and Miko totally lost it! We started to yell at her and everything. How dare she! Without us, she'd be nothing! (WELL, SO WOULD WE!)

"But before you do that, you all have a mission!" Our ears perked up. "this mission, if done sucessfully, should contain 2 kishin souls."

"Awww yeah! We got this one in the bag!" I yell, my ego inflating.

"Shut up GrayStar!" Death says. SELF-CONFIDENCE DESTROYED! I'm scared. Like, I'm not even kidding. I flail my arms away, to shocked to move.

Katie and Lord Death talk about the Kishin we're after, and Miko is poking my shocked body, seeing if I'm okay. And honestly, it's not helping. Lord Death says that it's in London, which is kinda far away from Death City. But Whatever. We'll make it work...

_We're Katie, Miko, and GrayStar after all..._

**APP: laalaalalalalalalalalalalalllaalal-**

**BlackStar: SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!**

**APP: *Cries***

**Bye everybody. ~ Dedicated to Tiana & Kayla :)**


	3. Road Trip! The headless horse man?

**Hi... I have nothing to say.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Road Trip! The Headless Horse Man?_**

**Miko's P.O.V**

* * *

Me, my meister, and my weapon partner walk aimlessly around London trying to find any strong kishin souls. GrayStar sucks at sensing kishin, or any type of souls really. I tried to teach her one time, but it ended up being a disaster. You don't want to know the details. There is mild wind blowing through the streets, making my long brown hair all over the place. Out of nowhere, I started to sense two very strong kishins.

Me and Katie glance over to each other and nod, leaving GrayStar totally oblivious.

"W-what? I don't get it!" Gray pushes her glasses farther up on her nose.

"There is a kishin nearby," I look over to Katie and gasp, "Katie, watch out!" The kishin's sword just misses her head.

"Gray, Miko, Scythe Mode!" Katie yells throwing us into the air.

"Right!" me and Gray reply and transform.

GrayStar is a dark blue and black scythe. she is a little taller/longer than me, but my scythe blade is a tad bit bigger then hers. My scythe form is really similar to Soul's, but I'm red and grey. Katie holds me in her left hand and Gray in the other. Katie yawned and got in her fighting position.

Then I finally get a good look at the kishin we're fighting. It's a black horse, with a headless man wearing armor riding it. Katie yells and swings GrayStar at the horse, but the horse dodged it. She swings Gray again, and manages to get a small cut on the horse. She's using Gray alot lately, and I'm getting jealous!

"Hey no fair!" I shouted, "you keep using Gray instead of me!"

A vein popped out of Katie's head, "I'm using both of you!"

The headless horse man swung his sword at us which caught Katie by surprise. Katie reacts quickly and uses Gray and me to block. Our miester struggles to keep all of us safe. Katie jumps back and cuts the horse again, but this time, the cut is deeper and bigger than the last. Still, they are fighting back just as good as they were when we first started.

Being her normal, lazy, self she sighs of frustration and charges in head on without thought. But who am I to talk, I would do the same thing! She swings us both simultaneously cutting the horse's head off and the headless guy in half. Two kishin souls float before us. I sigh.

"Yummy souls!" GrayStar laughs and sloppily eats her soul.

"Hey how many souls are we at Katie? I lost track." I ask, reluctantly grabbing my kishin soul.

"This one will be our twenty-fifth soul!" Katie replies. I pinch my nose, close my eyes, and choke down the soul.

"Yuck! I don't know how you eat these things Gray!" Gray turns to me with disbelief on her face.

"WHAT!" Gray screams

Katie sighs and dials Lord Death on her pocket mirror.

"Hey dad. Scythe meister Katie reporting," Katie pauses, "the mission was successful!"

"Great job Katie! Um, where is Miko-chan and GrayStar?" Lord Death asks tilting his head to the side.

"Fighting." Katie sighs bluntly turning her head towards me and GrayStar. We are yelling and driving each other crazy. Katie's reaper chop shut both of us up. She tells us that it is time to go back to the academy. With a sigh, me and Gray push aside our argument... for now... and head for the next train. We take a random seat on the train and hear some groaning from someone else, then speaking.

"Yay! Now I can finally pay my rent!" a girly voice says.

"Is that all you spend your money on?" a guy asks.

"Are we there yet?!" another guy whines. Hmmmm. Weird.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it's really short! But I'm pretty happy with it... who got the reference? :D... sorry it won't happen again /**


End file.
